


Stubborn

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [20]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Crush.Reyna calls Nico in a panic needing advice on how to get rid of a boy crushing on her. After Nico's (and Will's) help, she finds that maybe she doesn't really want him to go.





	Stubborn

To say the least, Nico was startled when Reyna’s voice rang through his bathroom. “These messages should really have a knocking system.”

Nico had jumped and maybe squealed a bit as he pulled his underwear up. Nico was fresh out of the shower and had been getting dressed. He turned and glared at Reyna.

Reyna laughed “Don't worry I didn’t see anything except you pale ass.”

Nico grumbled about the fact that nobody really puts effort forth to tan their asses.

Reyna just chuckled and Nico grabbed his pants. Nico had just come back from sword training with Percy and had been so disgustingly gross. That's why he was showering midday.

“Don't get your panties in a twist, Nico.” Reyna said. “Everybody has an ass.”

Nico just huffed. He can't believe Reyna saw his butt. He decided though that it was better to just let the subject go. It would only lead to more embarrassment. Nico took the time to look at Reyna’s surroundings through the Iris message. She was sitting Indian style on her large purple bed.

“So what to I owe the pleasure?” Nico asked.

Reyna huffed. “I have a problem.”

She didn’t continue. “Care to elaborate?” Nico asked.

It was Reyna’s turn to huff. “There is a boy in the senate and he’s crushing on me. I’ve been trying to be a kinder person lately so Hazel says I should let him down easy, but I don't know the best way to do that.”

Nico sighed. Why did everybody come to _him_ with their relationship problems. First Percy and his, “I think I’m bisexual,” and now Reyna. “Agree to a date-” Nico began.

“No!”

“Listen to me!”

Reyna just huffed.

Nico began again. “Say yes to a date. You want to seem nice so agree. Then do your research. Find out what he hates whether its smacking, striped shirts, tuna breath, anything. Then do everything you can to make him not like you. Then he’s letting you down and you don't seem like the bad guy.”

Reyna sighed. “That's not a bad idea.”

Nico nodded. “You’re welcome.”

**XxX**

The second time Reyna called Nico, he was in a less compromising position. He had his clothes on this time at least. Though he was making out with his boyfriend. But only a tinsy tiny bit!

Will jumped when he saw Reyna floating in the air. Nico sighed and turned, beaming at her. “How was operation bad date?”

Reyna let out a frustrated scream. “I hate him! He just sat there the whole time. I disagreed on everything he said. I even wore his least favorite color and he said I made it look good. I bounced my leg the whole time which I was told he hated but he didn’t even seen to notice! Nothing gets on his nerves Nico! Nothing!”

Nico sighed. Will was next to him. Nico was glad now that he had caught Will up on the situation earlier.

“Whose his godly parent?” Will asked.

Reyna threw her arms up. “Venus!”

Will winced. “You’re never getting rid of that one. You have to be very clear with them that you’re not interested.”

Reyna plopped down on her bed. “But he’s so nice! And he had these puppy dog eyes when you upset him!”

Nico gave Will a look. Nico looked back to Reyna. He was going to bait her feelings out of her. “What’s he like?” Nico asked.

Reyna huffed. “He had these big hazel eyes and short red hair in like- a military style cut. And he’s not weak or anything like that. He can definitely handle himself with most weapons. Nico! He can bench press three hundred pounds! He’s a Roman warrior. For the date he took me to a freaking pro wrestling show!”

Nico let out a laugh. “Dude! You like him.”

Reyna looked dumbfounded. “What?”

Nico sighed, smiling. “You like him.”

“I can't like him.”

“Why not?” Will asked.

“Because I can't do relationships.” Reyna said.

Nico gave her a look. “You deserve to be happy Reyna.”

Those were the same words Reyna had used on him after Will had asked him out. “Don't use my own words on me!” she said pointing a finger at him.

Nico raised his arms in surrender. “What's his name?”

Reyna sighed. “Ethan. Ethan Hathaway.”

“Give him a chance Reyna,” Nico said. “That's what I did. Look how happy I am.”

Nico looked to Will who was smiling bright at him. He took Will’s hand and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

“Yeah alright,” Reyna said, waving her hand, ending the call.

**XxX**

The next time Reyna called Nico was in the forge, working on making some throwing knives from the Stygian iron his father had gifted him with.

Reyna appeared in front of him. She was dressed nice but not fancy. She looked like she had come from a casual date.

“He kissed me,” was all she said.

Nico looked up, nearly cutting his finger off. “Really?”

Reyna nodded biting her lip. “He took me out to the movies. We watched the new transformers movie and then we went for food and talked about how we hated chick flicks”

Nico chuckled. Sounds about right. “And he kissed you?”

Reyna nodded.

“Did you like it?”

Nico flinched as Reyna threw a dagger, embedding it in her wall. “Yes, I loved it, but I wished I didn’t like it.”

Nico smiled. “Is he your boyfriend?”

Reyna gave him a look. “Maybe.”

Nico just smiled.

Finally, Reyna smiled back.


End file.
